


The Osbournes

by WeShouldLeaveOurLovers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Multi-Era, MultiOC - Freeform, Murder, Pre-Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeShouldLeaveOurLovers/pseuds/WeShouldLeaveOurLovers
Summary: Harry thought his world was thrown upside down with magic. Now, he finds out it's expanding into supernatural as well. Especially, when he finds out that his supposed long-lost sister, Lennox Osbourne, is a part of the said supernatural. Mostly OC family with some cameo characters.





	1. one: swimming pools

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter here we go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lennox is done with Abbigail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited 06.05.2018

“ _Conscience doth make cowards of us all._ ”   
― William Shakespeare,  **Hamlet**

* * *

 

**Lennox and Abbigail**

Lennox loved going on missions. Abby? Not so much.

In fact, she hated it more than anything else. After all, this mission included a free dive that was four hundred feet long. That's a scary ass equivalent to a forty-story skyscraper. So, any wrong move in the plan will result in a painful death of being eaten alive by Not So Little Mermaids. Plural.

But ultimately Osbournes do what they have to for family. Specifically, in this case, Lennox's mother, Ophelia, who is currently in a magically induced delusional state in a mental institute in Los Angeles. She has been like that for the past 13 years because the Certified Guaranteed Grade A for Asshole, *cough* Voldewhore *cough, cursed her. The remainingOsbournes, which is only about 5 teenagers and a muggle man only associated by marriage, have been trying to get her fixed ever since Harry practically shoved a photo-book, which contained pictures of Ophelia attending Hogwarts, all up in their face.

To anyone that would be nothing except in a picture, Ophelia was full on making out with James Potter. James Whatever-is-His-Middle-Name-Is Potter. As in the biological father of the Chosen One aka Harry Whatever-is-His-Middle-Name-Is Potter.

That led to them, *cough* Emery the Traitor *cough, guessing that the old geezer may or may not be the long-lost father of Lennox Osbourne, the infamous American troublemaker attending Hogwarts School of Magic and Blatant Discrimination.

After all, Ophelia didn't graduate Hogwarts. In fact, she abruptly left under suspiciously underinvestigated circumstances. And according to Lennox's birth certificate, Lennox's father is currently unknown. Thus, encouraging Emery to force Lennox into looking at the circumstances further. If all goes well, according to Emery's ridiculously high standards, the theory will be answered and hell will be paid.

Normally, fixing Ophelia would be at the bottom of their list to do, but if Ophelia was the key to figuring out exactly why Voldewhore has been coming after Lennox specifically for the past two school years, then it would be worth it.

But, boy did it get real violent when Harry started yelling at The Osbournes about the scandalous photo. Poor little Potter didn't know that Malakai hates to be yelled at by anyone really even teachers. Needless to say, a new disease called 'These Hands' was going around Hogwarts and the Golden Snitch Bitch got it. Two days in the infirmary sure taught him to stay away from ferocious beasts.

Also, in other lame news, Ophelia, while she was making out with the Chosen One's father, had a grimoire with her. There was a symbol plastered on the front cover of it that was an exact replica to all the Next Gen Osbournes' palm tattoos. Apparently, Emery, the self-proclaimed leader of the Next Gen, decided it was worth further investigating if it led to valuable answers. Proserpina then seconded it and Abbigail got too caught up in the hype that she third it. That resulted in Lennox and Malakai being outvoted by democracy in action. And as aspiring dictators, they did not take it well.

Sure the palm tattoo was one of the Seven Wonders they hoped to understand, but to do it in a way that would reveal the already complicated parentage of Lennox was just wrong. She was just starting to open up to her cousins about her crappy childhood in the American foster care system and the brief cult stint due to her mother's absence. Now, she was expected to face the woman that was the author of that God awful childhood. Luckily, she had Malakai, who is her ride or die, through and through. Unlike some people.

That issue was briefly set aside because was Lennox kidnapped by a giant snake all thanks to, you guessed it, Voldewhore. Even with every magical fireball she launched at it and every siphoning she tried on the serpent's magical ass, nothing happened. Not even a single dent occurred. In fact, the stupid creature thought it was a freaking game. It tried to eat each fireball Lennox threw at it and blow the freaking smoke all up in her face. She smelled like burnt barbeque for days. Luckily, Harry was there to kill the beast while Lennox was left with a broken leg and heavily mortified due to being in a pile full of bones. Nonetheless, Emery decided to check the Chamber of Secrets the day after Lennox's traumatic experience with Lennox's dog, Reaper.

Now, Reaper is a cross breed of a hellhound and a descendant of Horkew Kamuy's wolves. Not to get to into his mythology, but basically, he protects any branch of death all the while aiding his companions. Many are scared of Reaper considering the fact that he's an albino wolf with blood red eyes. He looks like the living embodiment of murder, but Lennox thinks he's just a big old ball of cuddles and love. And Emery can't help but agree every time she looks in those wise old soul hybrid wolf eyes.

It's not a shocker that Emery used Lennox's state of injury as a way to temporary steal Reaper away from her. Hell, he even proved himself to be useful while at the Chamber of Secrets by guiding Emery into checking out a wall. Apparently, one of the energy pulsars Lennox shot at the Basilisk fractured Salazar Slytherin's face allowing a piece of the wall behind it to shine through. Emery and Reaper spent the whole day carefully breaking the statue apart only to find a gold and silver map of an isolated island with the Osbourne symbol edges on top of it. The map leads to the missing dispell ring given to Lancelot by the Lady of the Lake. Aka the perfect artifact to bring Ophelia out of her coma.

Using the coordinates provided by a little blood reveal from all 5 Osbournes, Emery was able to calculate where the island was. It was in the middle of the freaking Pacific ocean. Yet, somehow it wasn't documented anywhere in existence. Meaning that it could very well still be there.

And that's what lead to Abbigail and Lennox's current predicament.

"Are we seriously going to dive in a siren infested cave to find a magical artifact that may or may not be there that may or may not bring your extremely dangerous mother back from a 13-year long Wonderland coma?" Abbigail asked. The worry in her voice was present, but Lennox chose to ignore it. Mostly because she doesn't take others' feelings into consideration when on a mission. That was just too much work and Lennox barely does the minimum amount as it.

Lennox just huffed out her annoyance. "No, we're not going to dive in a siren infested cave to find a magical artifact that may or may not be there that may or may not bring your extremely dangerous mother back from a 13-year long Wonderland coma."

Abbigail's sighed in relief. "Whoo! That's great news."

"It's just you."

"Wait. What?"

Lennox handed Abby a bag for her to secure the ring in once retrieved. "Oh C'mon, Abby. Live a little. I'm sure this will be a good tale to tell to our grandchildren. We'll be laughing about this in no time."

Yup, that was heard right. Lennox bullshitted her way to care about a mission by thinking about a silver lining. Truth is, Lennox could give less of a crap about Ophelia. She just lied because Abbigail needs high reassurance of everything or she'll freak out. And the last time Abbigail freaked out she accidentally snorted cocaine.

Plus, she sort of owes Emery, well, everything currently good in her life. Emery might be a bitch when she wants to be, but she is Lennox's family. Lennox would literally die and kill for Emery if she had to. That's how deep their bond of trust was.

"Are we seriously not going to talk about this because I think we should have a long and thorough discussion," Abbigail tried to stall. "I mean this is pretty serious. I could die."

"You can die anytime and anywhere. Why is this different?"

Abbigail looked at her little cousin like she was crazy. "Because this is insane, Lennox! I can't even see the bottom of this flipping cave. We don't even know if there is a lake at the bottom of this cave. Literally, nothing in this plan is solid."

"Look, this whole island is enchanted to preserve whatever is hidden in it," Lennox informed. "And I know you can feel it because I can. That means that whatever is in there will be there unless another Osbourne was, but there hasn't been."

"That we know of."

"We are literally in the middle of freaking nowhere. We have to give like a pint of our blood to a super secret map in a super secret lair. A map, by the way, isn't in any medis or magic book with this exact location. Hell, even Thaddeus was surprised this location even existed. So, just shut the hell up and you'll be fine."

Abbigail gave her little cousin a bright grateful smile. Lennox was known to be the pessimist of the group, but sometimes she really came through. And for that Abby was deeply grateful.

"Hopefully."

Aaaaaand it went away.

Abbigail punched Lennox on her shoulder. "Dude."

"'secuse me, hoe, but I'm brutally honest. Apparently to Professor Wanna-Be-Osbourne prophet that is my fatal flaw. And last time I check your hyperactive ass volunteered for this. Soooo, I highly suggest you revert to whatever hell that person was and do this shit. Because I'm not. I'm crippled."

Lennox dramatically pointed at her left leg fully wrapped in a muggle brace. The Basilisk got a little too happy because after like a million years someone was finally "playing" with it. The thing knocked Lennox off a pillar inevitably completely breaking her leg to the point of possible amputation.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one doing it and even if you could, you wouldn't. You're not going under to retrieve this magical um...uh...what the fuck was it again?"

Lennox faced palmed. Abbigail had the memory of a God damn goldfish and it was starting to tick her off.

"For the last time, it is a cabochon with an enchanted metallic band," Lennox answered. Noticing the look of utter confusion she decided to dumb it down. "A ring, Abby. It's a ring. A magical ring."

Abby nodded fiercely. "Right, right, right. The Lady of the Lake ring. Gotcha. Totally got it locked up in the old noggin'" Abby looked down at the opening of the underground cave. There still was no bottom seen. This made her siren senses start tingling all over her body which caused her to internally panic.

"Soooooo, I just gotta swim in this cave. This deep deep cave. Infested with real sirens. All alone. In the dark. By myself. All alone. For you."

Lennox rolled her eyes at Abby's bad attempt at stalling. "Just get in, get the gem, swim as fast as you can. Shoot a light from your wand or palm and I'll help you up and we'll get on our way."

Abby shook her head, thinking about every worse possible scenario that could occur down there. "Sorry, Lennox. I can't do this. I'm outta here."

But before Abbigail could leave, Lennox forcefully grabbed her cousin and pushed her down the cave fully knowing that halfway down her Osbourne instincts would kick in and she'll survive the fall.

Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	2. two: office adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they squabble in a government building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited 06.05.2018

" _I must be cruel, only to be kind_."

― William Shakespeare, **Hamlet**

* * *

**Emery and Malakai**

"Why should I call him that? He gave himself that name. Like you can't give yourself a nickname. It has to be given to you or else it's just sad, right?"

Emery clenched her fists for what felt like the fifteenth time this hour. She had been listening to her cousin's bitch for the better half of a day. She was a stickler for getting the job done quickly and efficiently, especially, when they were on a mission. So, she did not appreciate Malakai's dumb ass comments. The two Tylenol's she took earlier was enough to prove it.

"Like, dude, I totally get it that you're the darkest wizard of all time, but you named yourself. Like you can't have the option to name yourself only to give yourself a stupid ass name like Voldemort. Like, what the actual fuck is that?"

"Oh my God, Malakai," Emery finally let out. "I'm trying to concentrate because in case you haven't noticed we are in the fucking FBI headquarters and I have to find your mother and not get caught so just stop-stop doing...doing...doing basically everything you're doing right now which is nothing and give him another dose!"

Malakai scoffed and put his feet off the Director of the FBI's desk and absentmindedly wiped the crumbs of his authentic 7 Eleven croissants on the floor. "Seriously, Em, you need to lay off," he said, He used a memory rag to wipe the director's head to help his subconscious forget anything that involves magic. It was a product that he proudly invented to get through numerous police officers back in the day. The happiness he felt when he was told he could use his old gadgets again was better than any drug. Expect Jigglypuff. That shit sent him to a whole other dimension. "Dude, ever since Cairo, you've been all up on my grill. Like I didn't even invite you to my barbecue."

Malakai had been going at it with any girl that was willing all across the ocean since the beginning of summer. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem except that he is 14 years old. With no parents or a proper guardian in current sight to guide him, the responsibility of being the mature adult fell on Emery. Lord knows Abbigail won't ever grow up any time soon to do it. She won't even take care of her sister, Proserpina. Much less the Dennis the Dumb Ass Menace.

What sucks the most out this whole ordeal is that Emery is a couple months older than Malakai, making her 15 years old. She shouldn't be taking care of anyone at that age. Much less a hyperactive hormonal sex-crazed teenager that has a knack for continuously doing dangerously nefarious acts. She had tried to understand him and give him leniency, but not anymore. Bitch Emery is officially out.

"Ever since Cairo you've been gaining us attention by fuck-"

"Healing," Malakai corrected. "Having sex with me is very healing to the soul of sinners."

"Oh, I don't doubt that for a second," she darkly retorted, already giving up. Emery just slammed the enter key of the computer in complete frustration.

Their current mission was to find information on the whereabouts of the missing Ellis Hadley Osbourne, the last known Prophet, and Emery's mother. (But that last part is irrelevant.) They needed her now more than ever due to the fact that once Ophelia was free, enemies would come for her. They need someone who can see what was going to happen before it happened to protect Ophelia while they were at school and Thaddaeus was across the country coaching. Ellis, at the time, seemed like the only way of accomplishing that task.

They tried using a blood tracker to find her, but she's either dead or she cloaked herself from a tracker spell.

Last time anybody heard of Ellis, she was running from the FBI because of some terrorist thing that occurred in Chicago during the mid80s. Some claim she was caught while others believe she is still on the run.

Luckily, the duo did manage to find Ellis in the medis' junky computer. According to the database, Ellis was caught near the Mexican border for drug smuggling. Instead of throwing her in prison like protocol demanded, the United States government gave her to a private organization centered in...New Orlean?

"New Orleans?" Emery wondered out loud.

Malakai made his way to see the junky computer. Quickly scanning it, his face contorted into a look of complete and utter horror. "One of the most powerful witches of all time in New Orleans? Really? New Orleans? Talk about stereotypical."

Emery shook her head in frustration. "Discrepancy in obviousness. Of fucking course."

Malakai clicked further into the file. "Shit!" he exclaimed.

"Oh God, what now?"

He pointed to the address of the company that has custody of Ellis. "This girl is fucking with the Heathen coven." 

8 years ago, no one knew about The Heathen Coven. Before them, New Orleans was a peaceful town where supernatural creatures of all kinds could seek refuge, freely practice anything, hone their craft, and party until sun up. Different kinds of covens, packs, gangs, and congregations had finally all lived in harmony after 250 years of violence. Suddenly, the Heathen coven wiped out all of the supernatural creatures. Thousands of people, including kids, died just to reclaim New Orleans for her magic. For years, they fended off retaliation attack after retaliation attack. Not one even made a dent.

Only an idiot wouldn't consider them a severe threat. 

But The Osbournes never back down. Particularly, when it comes to family. Give them a couple of days and those bastard dictators might as well have killed themselves now.

Emery tried to print out the file, the FBI had of the organization, in order to infiltrate it with Malakai and the gang later.

Emery was seriously doubting partnering Lennox with Abbigail at this point. But Emery needs an escape artist to get in and out of the FBI headquarters and Abbigail needs tough love.

A terrible sound was coming from the computer signaling that it was printing. Oh, the 90s.

Malakai cringed. His newly developed transformation still made him his 5 senses a bit sensitive. Mostly on the hearing part. The stupid computer made his ear felt like a hammer was pounding in his head.

Suddenly, Emery felt sympathy for him. He was just a kid suffering from the family curse like she did. Being the Momma Bear that she was, she was about to give a hug, but that thought quickly went away when he opened his mouth.

"You still mad that Blake doesn't want to smash?" He asked bluntly stirring the subject to Emery's sexual frustration. "That must be it for being a control freak 24/7. You can always try Oliver Wood, I bet if you talk enough Quidditch-"

Emery scoffed and took out the freshly printed papers from the printer next to her.

Although Thaddaeus is very present in their lives, he only has custody of Abbigail and Proserpina and even then he only got it five months before Proserpina started Hogwarts and Abbigail was well into her 3rd year. Saint Emiliani Orphanage for Wayward Children in Ireland is the legal guardian for Lennox. Malakai is in Severus Snape's care for the time being. This leaves Emery as the only one in the group with actual parental figures so, she tries her hardest to visit them during every break.

Now, Blake Wilfred is arguably the third hottest guy in Franklin H. High, the American high school right across the street from Emery's adopted parent's house in Cleveland. Since the beginning of time, Blake had been flirting with Emery every chance he got. At the mailbox, store, casual social gatherings. Then, on one fortunate day, they both got drunk at some random girl's make-out party. Things got steaming so, they took it the guest bedroom. It was all fine and great, but for some sudden reason, Blake wouldn't go all the way with her. He said, "You're too pure and I can't be the one destroy that." And ever since that humiliating night, she hadn't been all that enthusiastic about going back home.

Truth be told, Emery only wanted to go all the way to relieve herself of the Little Miss Perfect title peers have awarded her with. The unnecessary title had seriously damaged her cred as a serious killer. She needed something to vanquish the notion of being a prissy good witch to be like Lennox.

Everyone in Hogwarts fears Lennox because of her inability to turn off her crude attitude. Emery strived to be as respected as that for the group. She was the caretaker after all. She couldn't be Little Miss Perfect Pushover for long if she was going to continue raising the whole clique.

So, she tried to lose her purity. Sexual that is. She lost all other types of purity long before that.

Emery knew telling Malakai her crazy logic would lead to a long discussion she wasn't ready for. That's why she lied.

"Not everyone wants to have sex, Malakai," she lied, deleting all evidence that she or Malakai was even there. "Some of us want a long and meaningful relationship filled with love and happiness and a bunch of other bullshit fucking fantasies so that when we die it doesn't suck ass because only two people are at your funeral and they're you and the funeral director."

Malakai took one look at his pissed off cousin and tried. He really did try to contain his laughter, but it just burst out of him. Earning him a sharp glare from Emery.

"I'm so fucking sorry!" He laughed with a bright smile on his face. "It's just you really think about this shit, huh?"

Emery casually pushed the devil reincarnated off the chair next to her, only to unhesitatingly step over his body, with heels, to walk to the opposite side of the poorly decorated office to drag the Director up and onto the God-awful bland couch. She tried to make t seem like he took a quick cat nap or something along those lines.

"First of All, She-Hulk," Malakai began. "Rude." He got up from the dirty carpet floor and made his way toward his cousin. "Second of all, I am the only one in the room that can get us the hell out this place. So, show some respect to the Joker and say goodbye to the shitty polyjuice potion and say hello to my handy dandy teleporter."

Malakai whipped out a creepy looking glowing orb from his pocket. "Ta-da!" He exclaimed.

Emery just stared at the Thing in confusion. "Where the fuck did you get that from?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Um, my backpack," he stated as if she was a child. "You were there when I enchanted it. Jesus Christ, get your eyes checked, Erkel."

"Seriously, Mal. Where the hell did you get this?" Emery shook her head in sudden realization. "Wait, that's not the question I should be asking. I know you. I should be asking 'What the hell is that and how long have you had it?"

Malakai sighed knowing that he'd have to dumb down the invention of his transporter to Emery. Sure, she was smart, but when it came to an explanation of something she tended to get lost and ask stupid ass questions that made him internally judge her. And he hates judging Emery.

"It's a Malakai Black original. I didn't have enough time until now to finish it. Anyways, I took a hair of Ophelia right before we left and infused it into the orb, I stole from Snape during my first year, with my blood. Since she's in a magical coma powered by whoever cast the curse because they must have been pretty powerful if they were able to subdue her. I figured I could use the excess amount of magic to power this orb to a one-way ticket the fuck outta here. So, just hold me and we'll be on our way."

"And you've been doing this the whole time you were antagonizing me about my non-existent sex life?"

"Yup," he answered popping the 'p'.

Normally she would be complimenting Malakai for the genius idea except he currently sucks in her book. So, Emery just simply rolled her eyes. "I hate you," she stated as she held the Malakai's shoulder.

"No, you don't."

Malakai gave Emery his infamously wicked smile. "Fair warning, brace yourself and tuck your head in."

He quickly grabbed the hand with the palm tattoo and placed it on the bottom of the orb while he placed his palm tattoo on the top of it causing it to glow hazardous bright light.

"Why would I need to-MALAKAI!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. three: the night after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Proserpina tries to find answers with an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unedited. 06.05.2018

" _When sorrows come, they come not single spies, but in battalions._ "

― William Shakespeare, **Hamlet**

* * *

 

**Proserpina and Melisent**

New York City wasn't warned when the youngest of the fourteenth generation Osbourne decided to move there to escape her horrendous past. Partying, snorting, huffing, injecting, and sleeping through every average to sexy looking high-level drug dealer, pimp, and mobster was the only way to keep her demons at bay. It was great until the guilt kicked in. That's when she started all over again. Find another victim to seduce into being her Sugar Daddy, use him until he's just as broken as she, leave him, and repeat.

Yet, there were times where she found herself stuck walking down the street alone after an unsuccessful attempt to drown her sorrow.

To any normal person, she would have looked like a basic college student suffering from the 'morning after'. Her rave makeup and hair were all over the place. Her breath reeked of alcohol and misery. Her dress was barely put on correctly. Plus, she had a shoe in her hand with the heel hanging off. A very visual definition of a fucked up hot mess.

Little did anyone in the family-owned convenience store now that she just relived her hell all over again. That's what happened when the drugs wear off. The memories of her old life come rushing back. All the death, anger, and betrayal was just too much for one person. Even if she was a partial immortal.

"Rough night?" The middle-aged guy asked, unapologetically checking her out. Melisent just rolled her eyes and slammed the Snickers bar under the plastic divider.

"You can at least try to hide it," she uttered as she readjusted the strap on her dress.

"That'll be 90 cents," he informed. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, a pack of Marlboro," she answered. "The most expensive one you got and some calling cards to Israel and China. Whichever is fine."

The cashier nodded and quickly got what she asked.

"You know, I have my break in 25 minutes," he spoke while ringing everything up.

Melisent checked the older man out unapologetically before scoffing loudly. He was a white creepy middle-aged man working in a run-down liquor store in Queens. He practically looked like Jeffery Dahmer. She may have low standards, but they weren't that low.

"Good for you then," she said passively.

He snorted. "Your loss."

"Doubt it."

The cashier leaned as close as he could to the glass. "I'm not letting you buy anything unless you apologize for that rude comment."

Melisent clenched her teeth and leaned in as well. "Well, pardon my motherfucking French, but I fucking won't apologize. You checked me out. You implied sex. And you aren't letting me buy shit. Sounds to me like you owe me an apology, asshole."

The man just chuckled darkly. "Oh, sweetheart, apologize." He ordered.

Melisent slammed her hands on the counter in response. "I think the fuck not."

"Do it!" he yelled.

Melisent winced at his booming voice still too hungover to deal with his bullshit. "I think I'm just going to take my money and go."

Melisent turned around to get the hell out of Dodge from Ted Bundy's store when a loud noise made her jump. She turned around only to witness John Gacy's face sliding down the divider and drop hard on the floor signaling that he was indeed unconscious. Any normal person would have screamed and called the cops or ran away, but Melisent wasn't a normal person. As much as she'd like to bury it she was a motherfucking Osbourne. She was taught to never stand down from a fight even if it led to getting her ass beat.

Quickly grabbing ripping out the support bar from the gummy bear aisle in front of her Melisent only saw a young blonde teenage girl behind the counter with a furious look on her face.

"Next time, show some respect to women, you pig," the mysterious girl snarled at the body of Richard Ramirez.

Melisent dropped the bar letting it clank on the floor knowing well enough to analyze that the girl was not a threat. She folded her arms and glared at the little girl. She wasn't used to anyone saving her much less a child.

"I had that handled," Melisent told her.

The girl simply scoffed. "Yeah, so did you also have the gun in his back pocket handled as well?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Liar."

They two witches stared each other down and sized each other up. They both knew that Melisent would win in a split second even though she was dressed like a cheap corner hooker.

"I don't die," Melisent spoke. "I'm surprised the ministry hasn't caught onto that. Considering the fact, that y'all've been stalkin' me for quite some time."

"I'm not with the ministry and y'all've isn't a word."

"Then, tell Death Suckers to fuck off."

"I'm not with them either."

"Then, who the hell are you?" Melisent asked genuinely curious. Her arms unfolded feeling confident enough to be open about her body gesture with this amateur.

With a deep breath, the girl spoke. "My name is Proserpina Gabriela Osbourne. I'm the daughter of your sister Becken and Avery. Making you my long lost aunt Melisent Osbourne. You're a hard person to track down."

"Clearly not hard enough," she mutters to herself. With a sudden burst of defensiveness, Melisent stared down at her the girl claiming to be her niece. "You're not an Osbourne. My lineage died with my son. I would know. I was there and so was the minister of magic. So, you must not be from the ministry. That leaves either the Fang Gang, Death Chokers, or a coven bitch."

The girl looked mildly offended at the blunt analysis. "I am an Osbourne."

"Prove it," Melisent challenged.

The girl just brought out her right palm that had an identical tattoo of the mark of the beginning on Melisent's own right palm. It represents an eye of a snake, a traitor. The mark is branded into an Osbourne's palm the first time they do magic. Most get branded during infancy, while some never get it because they strip away their child's magic to the point of them become plain muggles.

Melisent told herself that it would be a cold day in hell before she ever saw that again, but there it was. Imprinted into the girl's palm. Her suspiciousness of the authenticity of the mark indicated that she was raised well. So, to prove even further, Proserpina absorbed the magic of the palm gave off and allowed herself to go through the divider of the convenient store and stand in front of her aunt.

It was cute little party trick for Melisent's taste, but it didn't prove anything.

Still, even with the whole spectacle, Melisent seemed skeptical. Acting out of instinct, Melisent grabbed Proserpina's hand and slammed their tattoo's together. Immediately, the store started shaking causing the

"You crazy bitch!" Prosperina yelled out. "Trying to get us killed?"

Melisent shrugged casually as if she didn't almost level the block. "Just checking to see if it was real."

"Clearly it is, you fuckin' lunatic!"

"What the hell are you in Queens for then?" Melisent asked. "Must be something bad to come to me of all people."

"I need your help."

Melisent raised an eyebrow at the girl. "With?"

The teen was at once calm before, but after witnessing Melisent's recklessness first hand. It was something she thought to be false when she heard her from Melisent's ex-teachers and acquaintances. After all, Osbournes were once taught to be patient and intelligible. Yet, this woman almost blew up a store to test a theory. It is human nature to be a bit distrustful toward Melisent. However, she made a promise to Emery. And when it comes to her cousin, Prosperina always keeps her promises.

"I need your help bringing Ophelia back."

Melisent took a step back nearly backing into the candy aisle. Her sister's name was something she hadn't heard in a long time. And something she thought she would never hear again.

"How?" she asked.

"My cousin and sister are trying t-"

"No," Melisent interrupted. "How is Ophelia alive? I saw her die. I was there when Tom Riddle himself casted the killing curse on Ophelia. I confirmed her death to him. She died! She's dead!"

With each word, Melisent got louder and angrier and overall unstable. The walls started shaking as Melisent began to hyperventilate.

Her sister was dead.

Ophelia was dead.

Melisent had just spent the past 12 years living a guilt-free life about her sister's well-deserved death all the while mourning the loss of her son. Her little baby boy, Kai.

"MELISENT!" Propserpina tried. "MELISENT STOP! STOP IT!"

Prosperina just sighed in frustration and shook her aunt back to reality. "Melisent!" she tried again. "Please. Take a deep breath and let me explain."

With that, Melisent slowly calmed down the shaking of the walls and looked at her niece.

Proserpina looked like an exact replica of her grandmother, Amethyst Osbourne. May her soul be at peace. Another person was taken by Ophelia's insanity.

Prosperina reached into her back pocket to show a recent photograph of the current Osbournes. It contained Thaddaeus, Abbigail, Emery, Malakai, Lennox, Ophelia, and herself.

"This photograph was taken last week," Prosperina explained. "We took it so I could show you. Thaddaeus, as you know, is still alive. He left the war and moved to America to become a-"

"A coach for the LA Lakers," Melisent finished. "Yeah, he won coach of the year and is going to be inducted into the hall of fame next year."

Prosperina smiled a bit at Melisent's sudden outburst. Even though she was kind of a mess she still cared.

"Next to him is my sister Abbigail. Them, there's my cousin, Emery. She's Ellis' kid. Next to Emery is-

"Lennox," Melisent interrupted. "I practically delivered her. But tO know those eyes anywhere. But that's not possible. Lennox is dead. Ophelia even said it. She said that she drowned Lennox in her bathtub right along with my son. They can't be alive."

The walls began to shake again, but Proserpina quickly shut it down when she pointed at the guy smiling with Lennox.

"Melisent, he can't be dead because that's him right there!" she yelled over the ruckus. "That's Malakai! That's your son!"

Soon enough Melisent stopped shaking the walls just long enough to see the picture.

No doubt about it that the boy in the the picture was her son, Malakai. Melisent constantly complained to Sirius so many times that Malakai was not going to end up looking like either one of them, but of Melisent's father, Michaelangelo Costellano. And sure enough, he did. He looked exactly like Mikey.

"And there the woman in the wheelchair is your sister, Ophelia. Alive and currently mentally absent. She's in Los Angeles. Thaddaeus is caring for her as we speak."

Melisent shook her head. "How?" a desperate look filled her eyes as she asked such an innocent question. One that Proserpina didn't have an answer to.

"I don't know," she honestly answered. "All I do know is that we need your help bringing Ophelia back for answers. I know you may not believe this, but Voldemort is back. In some odd ways, but he's back and he's been targeting Lennox for years now and we think it has something to do with James Potter and the prophecy, but the thing is only Ophelia knows for sure or should know is what we're hoping for."

"What makes you think she knows?" Melisent asked. "Even when she was awake, she was barely mentally stable. Her thoughts were scattered in the last few years that I knew her. Her visions got more erratic. Her banshee curse was literally killing her from the inside out. So, what  _exactly_  makes you so sure that she's the answer to all your problems, huh?"

Prosperina reached into her pockets again, but this time it wasn't a photograph. It was a drawing of Ophelia standing over James Potter's body with Voldemort by her side. The words  _it is not the end_  in Ophelia's beautiful cursive and big handwriting etched on the back.

"Only Emery and I know about this. But this is-this is the last prediction of death Ophelia had and I found this dusty drawing in Ophelia's current bedroom. That means her state of mind was fine up until some time after November 2 when she emitted herself into a psych ward. That means Ophelia had a part in the war. She had a plan or a vision at least and I don't doubt it for a second that it's still unraveling with her daughter, Lennox, in the center of it. So, yeah, Melisent. I need your help in finding bloody answers."

Answers like what? Answers to why she sided with Voldemort? Or perhaps an answer to a grand plan? All those were important answers to humanity, but the only one she cared about was why did she tell her that she killed Kai?

This awful train of thought led to Melisent thinking about her son. It has been 12 years since she last saw him. Held his infant self in her arms with Sirius, the love of her life, right beside her.

She could only think about how he could have grown up thinking somebody else was his mother or worse, he grew up thinking she abandoned him. Melisent owed it to her son. To explain to him the truth, but Melisent knew she would need Ophelia to answer the missing holes for the explanation.

It took a ridiculously long moment of silence before Melisent spoked up.

"Just one question," Melisent said.

Proserpina shrugged. "Go ahead."

"When do we start?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
